Love At First Sight
by Makyalee
Summary: Walking through the park Mako comes across a girl unlike any other. After getting to know her, the firebender knows this is the girl for him and wastes no time in making her his own.


"Glad that is finally over." Mako said as he walked through Republic City Park. He just finished his job for night at the city's power plant. He worked the night shift at the plant.

It was after six in the day so he decided to take a walk through the park and admire its beauty before more people around and create noise.

Reaching his favourite part of the park, the lake he saw a girl with long black hair, green eyes and fair skin sitting under the gazebo overlooking the lake. It was white in colour and made of stone. Vines and pink roses had covered the entire gazebo to add beauty to the place.

The sunset hit her and highlighted the beauty of the female.

"Hello, mind if I stay and watch the sunset with you?" He asked, walking up to her.

"I don't mind." She turned his way.

Standing beside her, he said. "My name is Mako."

"Asami." She replied. "Nice to meet you, Mako."

"What is a beautiful girl like yourself doing out here so early?" He wondered.

"I woke up early and since I don't have to go into work today I wanted to come by and admire my favourite place in the entire park." Asami told him. "You?"

"I finished working not too long ago and wanted to come here before going home." He turned to look into her eyes.

Asami turned and met his beautiful amber eyes as it locked with her jade own.

Leaning closer, their lips locked for a heated kiss.

Parting unwilling to breath, the firebender was getting hard at the sight of her. He has never met anyone that turned him on as much as her before.

Asami was becoming horny at the sight of the handsome gentleman in front of her.

Leaning in for short kiss neither wasted any time and stripped the other of their clothing till both were nude with Mako only having on a diamond ring.

Asami looked sexy to him with a well tone body, large ass and breasts. She made sure to permantly remove the hair from her private and arm pits to add to her sex appeal with her body looked like that of a goddess.

To Asami, Mako looked incredible. He had a six pack, broad shoulder, not too muscular legs and arms and a very large 12 inch cock.

Luckily no one was around as yet to see their activities. Asami laid down on the floor with Mako kneeling down parted her legs to see her already wet clit.

"Mako, I want you inside of me." She was really horny.

"My pleasure." He placed his twelve inch cock at her entrance.

Mako felt her legs wrapped around his waist.

Placing his hands onto her large butt, he began penetrating her and broke her innocence.

"Oh!" Asami tried to hold back the pain.

"Your a virgin?" He asked, continuing to moving into her.

"Yeah, Mako. I am a virgin." She replied, trying to hold back the tears. "Love you enough to be my first."

"I am virgin too." He informed her, seeing the blood escaping her clit. "Love you also to be my first."

Leaning forward to rest his body onto hers. Asami wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Kissing her lips, he moved faster till fully inside of her.

Never breaking the kiss, Mako continued thrusting into her as her muffled screams turned to moans of pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, sweat began to build up as their bodies moved up and down together.

"Oh Mako! Fuck me harder!" She moaned.

"Asami, your pussy is so tight. It's squeezing my cock." Mako began pounding into her.

Each thrust brought them a new wave of pleasure and in a matter of minutes their first organism had come.

Feeling his sperm filling her up, Asami let out a sound of pleasure.

"Mako, I feel you inside of me."

"Asami, that was amazing." He kissed her lips for a moment.

"Beyond amazing." She agreed.

"I can't believe someone as beautiful, sexy and wonderful as you choose me to be your first." Mako began touching her all over. He couldn't get enough of her beautiful, soft and smooth body. "Asami, I really like you to the point where I know I am in love with you. Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes Mako. I love you too and I will go out with you." She didn't hesitate.

He began thrusting into her again. "I can't afford much but I will try my best to give you the world."

"Oh Mako!" She yelled in pleasure. "I don't want the world as long as I have you."

"Yeah Asami. This feels so good." He continued pounding into her.

"You are doing great, sweetie. Give me more!" Asami couldn't contain her pleasure. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mako felt his climax was near.

"MAKO!" Asami discharged before him.

"ASAMI!" He released his semen into her.

"I loved you since the moment I met you that's why you were my first." She answered his earlier question. "The real question is how someone as sexy, handsome and charming as you gave me your virginity?"

"I loved you since the moment I met you." He sincerely answered. Mako took off the diamond engagement ring, hanging on a string. "This was my mother's own before she passed away. Asami, I can't give you everything but I can give you myself. I will treasure you and forever treat you like the princess you are. I know we have only known each other for a brief period but I know I could never love anyone as much as I love you. Would you please give me the honour of calling you my wife and marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes. I will be your wife." Asami was overjoyed by the proposal.

Sliding the ring onto her left middle finger, he kissed her all over, giving her so much pleasure.

"Asami, do you want to go back to my place or yours? I want to spend the rest of the day making love and touching the most beautiful and wonderful person in my life."

"My place. It's supposed to be bigger." She suggested. Seeing his confused face, she explained. "I own the biggest house in all of Republic City. You know Sato Manor?"

"Yes, it was owned by Mr. Sato before his passing last year." Mako replied.

"Well I am his daughter." The business woman informed him. "After he died I took over the business and all his estate."

"I didn't know that. I always heard he had a child."

"I am glad you didn't know." Asami smiled. "At least I know you loved me for me and not my money."

"Money can't bring me eternal happiness or love like you can." Mako returned the smile.

Fifty Years Later…

Mako, now sixty eight sat on the same place he met Asami with his wife by his side.

"Mako, can you believe it's been fifty years already?" Asami asked.

"The time flew by so fast." He replied. "Happy anniversary honey and if I could do it over again I won't change a thing as to how we met."

"Neither would I." She leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Where are you?" The couple's grandson was looking for them.

"By the lake!" Mako yelled.

Within moments they say a little boy, about seven and looked just like his grandfather running towards them with the rest of their grandchildren. Two boys and three girls all firebenders.


End file.
